eurekafandomcom-20200222-history
Nathan Stark
Nathan Stark is a Nobel prize-winning mathematician, Global Dynamics' head researcher (at certain times), and Allison Blake's estranged husband. Nathan has a very guarded personality, and runs the Eureka installation in an occasionally "tight-fisted" manner. He usually expresses his emotions through actions rather than words, and shows a lot of sarcasm towards Sheriff Carter. He also commands the installation's tactical units, which are called in to contain various mishaps or problems. Nathan also has a PhD from MIT ("Noche de Suenos"). Keenly brilliant and rather charming, he and Jack Carter quickly end up at odds almost immediately, as Carter is now a rival for Allison's affection. He has had experience in numerous fields, which often has him on the scene of numerous events and happenings in Eureka due to his prior engagements. Nathan's desires to push the boundaries of science eventually start to infringe on his conscience. Stark is still in love with Allison, and as such has not yet granted her a divorce. He is Allison's second husband. In "H.O.U.S.E. Rules," it was revealed Nathan was at some point Henry Deacon's student. Henry says that he could have "Furthered science, in so many ways." This implies that he has a very high IQ and further frustrates Henry that instead of becoming a scientist, he chose the "Corporate shuffle." In "Primal", he admitted under duress that he sometimes dreams of ruling the world. In the episode "Once in a Lifetime", Beverly Barlowe, working for the Consortium, inserted a tracking chip on Nathan Stark's neck after hypnotizing Stark with a flash of light from a hand-held device, which appears to be the one built by Henry Deacon that erases short term memory. Throughout the second season, Nathan and Allison's relationship grows. In the final episode, "A Night at Global Dynamics", Carter, Nathan and Taggart work together to try and stop a supposed airborne flesh eating bacteria, which was revealed to be a lie created by Henry Deacon in order to save Kevin Blake. After discovering it was a lie, Taggart goes to lead all the civilians that locked themselves in the morgue out of the building while, in an unlikely alliance, Carter and Nathan go to save Allison and Kevin. Nathan realizes that Henry is going to use a teleportation device to disconnect Kevin from the Artifact, but he is missing Kevin's original DNA profile, as exposure and connection to the Artifact has altered it. They rush to save Kevin and get there in time to also stop Beverly from stabbing Henry and possibly Allison. Using the KB-201 file, Kevin is saved but Beverly escapes. Nathan tells Allison of how he's tired of pretending he's okay with them being separated and how Kevin and Allison are his family. This results in Nathan proposing to Allison, and after a while she agrees, much to the distress of Jack Carter who has long been in love with her. (In the episode "The Ex Files" he states that he loved her from when he first laid eyes on her) Nathan and Allison plan their wedding in "Best in Faux". In a time loop continuum problem, "I Do Over" (season 3 episode 4) Stark helps Jack repair a hole in the Space Time Continuum which required him to manually adjust a nuclear clock to repair space time. Though the clock was activated and the continuum repaired, Stark appeared to be demolecularized and thus killed. His last words, to Jack, were "Take care of Allison, she'll need you. See you around Jack." He left a message for Allison in the logic diamond he use for the wedding gift the message was "Allie, I will always love you and I will never, ever leave you again." An image of Nathan Stark appeared to Jack Carter in the fourth season, initially claiming to be the real Nathan who was "dematerialized" as opposed to "vaporized" as Jack claimed, and had escaped from the temporal region he was locked in; however it was later revealed that this was merely a hallucination that only Jack could see or interact with, similar to one experienced by Allison Blake. While Jack is hallucinating him, he resolves his inner issues concerning his relationship with Allison and Nathan and Allison's former relationship. Because he was a hallucination it is assumed he is definitely dead, but as the other affected people hallucinate, it is shown that this is not true. All the other hallucinated people are alive except for Adam Barlowe. Because of this, it could be assumed that Nathan is in places unknown. This could also be signified in his change in appearance (However this could just be because of how the actor looked at the time.) However, in "Smarter Carter", it is revealed that the Nathan Stark Memorial Hallway exists in this timeline. Though the reasoning for the memorial is not noted nor assumed to be same as in original timeline. Appearances *Eureka Season 1-3.0 *Eureka Seasons 4 and 5.0 (hallucination or a previous scene from an earlier episode or season). Notes/Trivia *Jack Carter starts to hate Nathan, but later has respect for him....in his own way Nathan feels the same way. *the Carter-Stark rivalry is considered the funniest rivalry ever in the Eureka Series due to the trash-talking back and forth, also the fact that Stark and Carter both care for Allison. *In the Episode "I Do Over" Nathan doesn't say "Carter" like in previous episodes and seasons but instead says "Jack" bringing the rivalry to an end but showing respect to Carter and vice versa. *In the episode "Try, Try Again," Nathan's passcode, when typed on a phone, means Allison. *Whether or not Nathan was dematerialized in the new timeline or if he had gone back to working at Stark Industries ("Once in a Lifetime") was not revealed. *The Marvel Comics hero Iron Man a.k.a. Tony Stark is the basis for much of the character's original design. Gallery Nathan03.jpg Nathan05.jpg Nathan04.jpg I Do Over.jpg Stark.jpg Stark-1.jpg Stark, Nathan Category:Allison Category:Fargo Category:Jack Category:Jenna Category:Kevin Category:GNB Category:Scientists Category:Administrators Category:Males